The present invention relates to a carpet cleaner with pressed-down suction.
Carpets have a long history, but more often than not, its maintenance has been a problem for a long time.
Unlike a smooth surface made of tile, linoleum, and parquet floor, the carpet floor tends to catch dirt and other debris.
Although vacuum cleaners can effectively pick up debris, it cannot clean the carpet. Household-use carpet cleaners made in response to this problem are still ineffective because the power of the carpet cleaner may not be strong enough or the stain is too stubborn.
In such circumstances, it might be helpful to lower the suction opening of the vacuum cleaner. Some of the vacuum cleaners have such a function to control the gap between the suction opening and the floor, but the lowering of the suction opening is very limited, and there has been no way to solve the problem satisfactorily.
Accordingly, a need for a carpet cleaner has been present for a long time. This invention is directed to solve these problems and satisfy the long-felt need.